project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Toeto
Toeto (トエト) è una canzone di Megurine Luka che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, scritto e prodotto da Toraboruta. Informazioni "Eto...", è una esitazione esclamativa giapponese, simile all'espressione "um...". Balbuzie eto crea la parola Toeto. Questa canzone ha ricevuto il proprio mini-gioco nel pacchetto di espansione per Project DIVA: "DLC 2: Motto Okawari, Rin, Len, Luka". Liriche Giapponese=あなたの事が好きです。　ウソです。 だけどほんとは　んんんんん～ あなたの事が嫌いです。　ウソです。 だってほんとは　んんんんん～ 素直になれない　勇気が足りなくて ウソついてばっか　猫かぶり いつの間にか　私の中にいる えっと、えっとね　エットエト 大事な事伝えるのが苦手な　トエト おとなしくて　恥ずかしがり屋さんな　トエト 隠れているの ほんとの気持ちを伝えたいけど もじもじトエトがそれを拒む ここぞと言う時　いざと言う時 えっとえっと、あのえっと、アノエットエト 顔真っ赤　トエト えっとえっとせとら ゴメンネとナミダ流し 私のせいでと　トエト そんな事無いよ　泣かないでトエト そんなあなたが大好きよ ほんとの気持ちを伝えたいけど もじもじトエトがそれを拒む ここぞと言う時　いざと言う時 えっとえっと、あのえっと、アノエットエト ほんとにほんとに伝えたい時 もじもじトエトも勇気を出す ここぞと言う時　いざと言う時 えっとえっと、あのえっと、頑張るトエト 私の中の　頑張るトエト|-|Romaji=anata no koto ga suki desu. uso desu. dakedo honto wa mmmmm~ anata no koto ga kirai desu. uso desu. datte honto wa mmmmm~ sunao ni narenai yuuki ga tarinakute uso tsuite bakka neko kaburi itsu no mani ka watashi no naka ni iru etto, etto ne ettoeto daijina koto tsutaeru no ga nigate na toeto otonashikute hazukashigariya san na toeto kakureteiru no honto no kimochi o tsutaetai kedo moji moji toeto ga sore o kobamu kokozo to iu toki iza to iu toki etto etto, ano etto, ano ettoeto kao makka toeto etto ettosetora gomen ne to namida nagashi watashi no sei de to toeto sonna koto nai yo nakanai de toeto sonna anata ga daisuki yo honto no kimochi o tsutaetai kedo moji moji toeto ga sore o kobamu kokozo to iu toki iza to iu toki etto etto, ano etto, ano ettoeto honto ni honto ni tsutaetai toki moji moji toeto mo yuuki o dasu kokozo to iu toki iza to iu toki etto etto, ano etto, ganbaru toeto watashi no naka no ganbaru toeto|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di BerrySubs' I like who you are. That is a lie. Though, the truth is-- Mmmmm ~. I hate who you are. That is a lie. But the truth is-- Mmmmm ~. I can not be honest. I do not have enough courage, And I just lie a lot, wearing a cat hat. Before I know it, they're within me. Eh, um, eh, hey. Eh-Toeto. Bad at conveying important things, is Toeto. Mild-mannered and a shy person, is Toeto. They're hiding. Though I want to convey my true feelings, Toeto bashfully rejects that. When I'd say it when it counts, when I'd say it at the last minute, Eh, um, eh, um, uh, huh, huh, huh-Toeto. Face bright red, is Toeto. Eh, um, eht cetera. I'm sorry - shedding tears-- It's my fault, says Toeto. It's not like that. Do not cry, Toeto. I really like that kind of you. Though I want to convey my true feelings, Toeto bashfully rejects that. When I'd say it when it counts, when I'd say it at the last minute, Eh, um, eh, um, uh, huh, huh, huh-Toeto. When I'll truly, truly convey them, Toeto will bashfully show some courage, too. When I'd say it when it counts, when I'd say it at the last minute, Eh, um, eh, um, uh, eh, doing their best is Toeto. Within me, doing their best is Toeto. Video Project Diva - Toeto, Toet DLC PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2009 Categoria:Canzoni DLC